Love Triangle
by EpicBrotatoChip
Summary: Shameless 3-way smut :)


**_A.N.:_** **This is my first story, shameless smut because I thought the 3-way relationship was lacking on the internet, please point out any spelling mistakes so I can better myself :)**

Spark slept on the couch, having fallen asleep watching TV, a show about water pokémon from the southern hemisphere was still on, talking about wild gyarados and their feeding habits. Blanche and Candela were hunting magikarps, Candela for the evolution she was working on and Blanche for the research on the pokémon that she was working on.

Several hours later, laughter can be heard from the hallway, the girls enter the apartment to find their roommate, the shaggy Spark, sleeping on the couch, his Jolteon curled up near his feet. Its ears jump up as they enter the room, and when it sees them it shocks Spark, waking him up.

"Ouch! What was that for, Sparky?!" he says surprised from the sudden awakening.

"Hay Spark," Candela greeted "we're home!"

"Oh, hey girls!" Spark responded, getting up off the couch, his chain stuck to the drool on his cheek.

Blanche quietly makes her way quietly to the kitchen to drop off the bag of groceries she had been holding.

"We are having miltank filet tonight!" Candela said cheerfully, skipping towards Blanche and sitting on the countertop next to her.

"With oran berry sauce and stuffed potatoes too," Blanche announced, a cheerful grin growing on the side of her mouth.

"I thought we were getting McDonalds," spark teased, hugging Blanche from behind, nibbling her ear slightly. Blanche could feel his member growing through the fabric of his pants.

"Maybe you could leave then, Candela and I could have a nice romantic dinner by candle light," she said, her grin growing larger. Candela scoots in front of Blanche, still sitting on the countertop.

"Don't forget me, hot stuff," she says, moving in to kiss Spark, leaning over Blanche and pressing her lips against Spark's. Blanche feels Spark's penis grow harder against her ass, her own desire growing, pulsating from between her legs. She separates the two kissing above her, Spark on the tip of his toes and Candela on the countertop, she grabs Candela and kisses her, Sparks manhood growing even harder as she leans forward, thrusting her ass against his pelvis, teasing him even further.

"Dammit I need this," Candela says as she parts the kiss and unbuttons her shirt pulling Blanche closer to her, Spark leans over and kisses her again, rubbing her clothed nipples through her shirt, as Blanche starts to undo Candelas pants.

Candela's shirt comes off, falling to the countertop, followed quickly by her pants, as Blanche says, "Let's head to the bedroom, the kitchen is supposed to be clean."

They start to move, Spark kissing Blanche as Candela, now only in her underwear starts unbuttoning Spark's pants and taking his shirt off, revealing his toned muscles that went so well with her own. Blanche stays by the door as she undresses herself, her slim body a contrast with the other two's stronger, her breasts severely smaller than Candelas.

Now on the bed, Candela straddles Spark and pulls his pants, his erection springing out, she slides down the bed and takes Spark in her mouth, Blanche approaches and starts to work her tongue along the long member partially in Candela's mouth, Spark breathing a sigh of appreciation as the pleasure provided by the two gorgeous women who he has grown so intimate with these past months, all four of their breasts free of the confines of their bras.

Candela lets the penis, now fully erect, leave her mouth making way for Blanche to take it in her own mouth, she starts to take his balls into her mouth and begins to stroke the member, Sparks grunts, holding in his pleasure as he tries to hold in the climax that is quickly approaching. To hold it in he grabs Candela's ass and pulls her up onto the bed, places her on his face and begins to lick her wet womanhood, Blanche places herself in above Spark so that Candela could bend down and rub her clit. Blanche gasped with the pleasure of having her most sensitive area touched by such a beautiful woman.

Candela gasps in pleasure from Sparks mouth, she looks back at Sparks penis, which was becoming flaccid and nodes over to Blanche, who stands up and walks around the bed, setting herself above Spark's hip and slowly starts to grind her vagina over his member, teasing him, the sly grin still present on her face. Spark looks over to her, "Why do you tease me like this?" he asks, as Candela takes advantage of the situation and twists over to kiss Blanche while still on top of Spark.

Blanche slowly grabs his cock and holds it up, now fully erect again, she slips it into her vagina, taking a moment to let Spark settle inside her, enjoying the gasp the man made as his over sensitive head penetrated her for the first time this night. She slowly starts to grind up and down the shaft, fondling Candela's big breasts which bounced up and down with her erratic breaths and took her mouth in hers, slipping her tongue into her mouth, playing with her tongue.

Spark flips both girls onto the bed and stands to its side, he grabs Candela's legs and penetrates her, she screams in pleasure until Blanche sits on her face, enjoying her tongue and grabbing her breasts while Spark pounds her with his waist. Blanche kisses him, their tongues play inside their mouths, tasting the sweet juices of their love making.

Spark suddenly exits Candela, and waits for a second," What's wrong Spark, there already?" she asks, gasping when Spark rams his cock into her anus, making her scream in pleasure and pain, each thrust bringing a pulsing that spread throughout her body, leaving her gasping for air, barely able to concentrate on the pleasure she was providing to Blanche. The white-haired girl works her legs down so she can lean down and kiss the dark lips of the woman being fucked below her, rubbing their tits against each other, the dark puffy nipples touching Blanches hard bright pink ones.

Spark removes his member from the dark-skinned woman's ass and positions it on the pale anus of the woman who was now on top, making her wheeze in anticipation of having the thick shaft spread her, delivering the sensation she was craving and that Candela had just received. "Do it already, stop teasing!" she said out of breath, and Spark obeyed, picking up the speed as the sensation filled both of them. Candela shifts upward, positioning her legs so that the pale girl could take her wetness in her mouth, "Oh god, I think I'm about to blow," she said, holding in her orgasm for as long as she could, after the treatment Spark had given her and now Blanche, she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Hold on," Blanche says, pulling her back down so they could kiss, both of them placing a finger on each other's clit, rubbing it feverishly to bring each other to climax, Spark switches girls again, placing his penis in the short-haired girl's asshole, working at it gently until he went back to Blanche, then back to Candela again, working at them to bring them to climax. Their fluids spilling from their openings and being propelled, drenching sparks crotch and member.

Spark exits Candela, bringing them both to their knees in front of him, gingerly licking his dick to bring out his fluid, waiting eagerly for the climax. Spark grunts as his throbbing member erupted with a white fluid onto their faces, both of them sticking their tongues out to slurp as much of his seed as they could, kissing each other and playing with the viscous white liquid between their mouths, until they swallowed it all.

Spark falls to the bed, exhausted, lying down to recover from the vigorous love-making. Blanche and Candela slip next to him, their sweaty bodies rubbing against him, making him aroused again, the beautiful girls panting against him. "Who's ready for round two?" he asked, a big goofy smile growing on his face, his manhood raised again.


End file.
